Tuya's Secret
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Tuya tells Ramses how Seti found out she was pregnant with Moses.


"Hello, Rameses," Tuya said greeting her son with much love. He had been sick, so she agreed to come help him get better.

"Hi Mo- **ACHOO!** ugh." Rameses didn't look like himself. He was shivering, Pale, and swaddled in blankets. Cold weather always got the best of him.

"Poor thing. I brought soup!."

As the hours passed, Tuya tried everything she knew... Allergy medicine, Vapor rub, tea... the whole nine yards. Then, Tuya got an idea.

"Rameses, come lay down on the bed while I tell you a story."

"A story? I'm not a child anymore."

"I know,' said Tuya "But it always helped, didn't it?"

"It **did** get my mind off the **ACHOO! *** blows nose* whole being sick deal."

"Get comfortable."

Rameses turned off the tv and layed on the couch, getting as comfortable as the sickness would let him.

"Any requests, honey?" Tuya said happily.

Rameses thought. "Tell me a story about when I was about two."

"I don't think-Oh! you'll enjoy this one. It's about how Seti found out I was pregnant with Moses."

"I'm listening."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback 20 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mama!" almost 2 year old Rameses shouted as he ran into the large room with his parents Seti and Tuya.

Seti was reading a newspaper while Tuya was reading a book about flowers. Tuya put down the book and let Rameses sit on her lap, while Seti watched with a warm smile. After watching Rameses struggle to climb Tuya, he went back to his newspaper.

"Baby!" he said as he put his hand onto Tuya's stomach. This caused Seti to look up in confusion. Rameses had found out on accident while one of Tuya's friends was over.

"Uh, yes, Rameses, you are a baby." Tuya was still attempting to hide it from Seti.

"No, baby in here!" He said, pointing to her stomach again.

"Yes, you are in mommy arms, sweetie." Tuya was running out of excuses.

"No! baby in mommy's tummy!" Seti looked at Rameses, and then Tuya.

"He overheard Mary and I talking. She's pregnant, as you know."

"Oh." said Seti, who went back to his paper again.

"Mommy, I want to see the baby again." said Rameses. Tuya had lifted up her shirt earlier when Seti wasn't home, allowing Rameses to touch.

"You can't, until Mary comes back, sweetie."

"But the baby is here-"

"I forgot to pick up Rameses' medicine!" said Tuya, remembering that the 2 year old had just gotten over a small cold.

"Would you like me to get it? I could-" Seti was cut off.

"No! I mean, no. You just came back from work. I also have to stop by Mary's house to give her this book back."

"Baby!" Shouted Rameses again. Tuya was grateful that he did, because she didn't want Seti to catch on.

"I want to see Mary's baby again!"

"Then you can come with me, Rameses."

Seti kissed his wife and son goodbye and went back to reading once they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After about an hour, the phone rang, and Seti got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Yes! This is Marie calling from CVS pharmacy. Is this the Household of ...Seti and Tuya?

"Yes, how are you?"

"I'm great! This is just a simple reminder that your vitamins are ready."

"Vitamins? I didn't buy any vitamins..." Seti was becoming confused.

"No, no. Not you, sir. Your wife did!"

"Oh, ok." Seti remembered that Tuya took vitamins for her eyes every once in a while.

"She is actually out that way right now. I'll tell her that her eye vitamins are ready."

"sir-"

"Goodbye, have a nice day." Seti started to hang up the phone.

"SIR!" She shouted, making Seti pick up the phone again.

"Uh, Yes?"

"It says here that these aren't eye vitamins."

"W-What kind of vitamins are they?" Seti was confused

"Prenatal vitamins."

"..."

"sir?"

"..."

" **sir?** "

"err. Yes..." Seti croaked out. "I, Uh, Thanks for the reminder. And you are sure that they are prenatal vitamins? For **my** wife?"

"The machine doesn't lie, sir."

"Okay. **Bye!"**

"Bye-" She was cutoff by Seti violently slamming the phone on the hook.

' _Why didn't she tell me?'_

 _S_ eti sat on the couch staring at nothing for a very long time until Tuya returned with Rameses.

"Were back!" stated Tuya carrying Rameses, who was playing with a small duck.

"Did you forget to pick up anything? Anything at all?"

"No, I don't think so, why? Asked Tuya, oblivious to what was going on as she let Rameses walk to the kitchen.

This, however, angered Seti. He thought she was still attempting to lie to him. He rose and walked towards her.

"Are you sure, Tuya? _Nothing?"_

"No..." Tuya still didn't understand.

"THEN WHY WOULD I RECIEVE A CALL FROM CVS ABOUT SOME PRENATAL VITAMINS?" Seti's sudden burst of anger shocked Tuya and caused Rameses to want to cry.

"I,I... I don't know" Tuya said.

Tuya began to cry softly, but Seti didn't see.

"WHY, I ASK, WOULD I HAVE TO FIND OUT THIS W-" He stopped when he saw Tuya crying.

"I...I'm sorry, Tuya. I just was very shocked when I got the call. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Tuya was still sobbing. " I didn't know what you would think about it."

Seti's expression softened. "I honestly couldn't be happier, Tuya." Seti said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

Tuya embraced Seti as young Rameses walked back in.

"Daddy, do you feel the baby?"

"Yes, son." Tears almost came to Seti's stoic eyes.

"He loves you, daddy!"

Seti bent down to kiss Tuya's stomach. "But I love him more."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"wow, mom," said Rameses. "that was really touching..."

"Yes, you were adorable."

"I feel much better mom.


End file.
